Beyond the Walls
by Guiding Angel
Summary: As the recapture of wall Rose is finished, the 104th training corps has continues their journey into the Scouting Legion. With the past behind, and the world ahead, Eren will train with more then just the help from humans...
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Walls

Setting Notes: in this universe the story line has change from the actual series starting at the point where Erwin accepts the main characters into the Survey corps. Or Scouting Legion. To these characters, Annie is added and so are other non-main figures that will later become essential to my "fic"… thanks for reading one of my first works… hope you enjoy it.

Legal issues: Disclaimer-

I do not own any characters of Shingeki no Kiojin/ Attack on Titan.

As Eren fed the horses stationed at the new current Scouting Legion HQ, Petra chatted with Levi over sword techniques as he nonchalantly sipped away his tea. 'After this I bet Aruruo is gonna tell me clean the corral hall' thought Eren, as he held up a bucket with horse feed to the mouth of the animal before him. Being once part of the military, this HQ station had a much bigger horse keeping warehouse a quarter mile south that could harbor from 50 to 300 horses; but since only the Levi squad, and Eren, were present, only a small, 20 horse one, located near the HQ castle, was in use. Eren fed all the horses, about, and as expected, was ordered to clean up the hall between the stalls.

That morning… as Eren woke to the bangs on the door of his room, he got of his bed to firm stand. The door opened quickly and Eren stood at attention. "Wake up! We've got field training today, and the new recruits are arriving as well… be ready in ten minutes, Jaegar" "Hai!" he responded as the door slammed close. As he got dressed into his uniform, Eren had only his boots left to put on. Sliding the right foot's one on he paused at the sight of his hand as he slipped the left foot's one on. Only for a second or two, he stared at the bite mark; he decided not to think of it much and moved on. As he opened the door, he pause again to the view of the flight of stairs. 'What… exactly… am I?' he though. He quickly climbed up the stairs into the floor level of the castle; heading toward the kitchen, he ran into Gunter. "Morning, Eren." "Good morning, sir" as the squad leader discussed with Eren the days training plans, they chatted as the both got breakfast.

Being some of the first in, more personal filled the dining hall as they sat at the Levi squad's table. As Petra, Erd, and Aruruo came, Levi was the last one to show up. Together they prepared their horses and rode off into one of the fields near HQ. The group trained for the following expedition. Eren also learned how to maneuver while riding a horse. Together, they practiced staying in formation at different speeds and how a solid safety margin. They kept this 'till mid-day when the breaked for lunch and cooled down. From there on, they only discussed the entire long range formation, and locations of significant units and wagons. As the day illuminated the sky with yellow colors and orange clouds, they headed back to the castle.

On the way back, they saw the carts that had brought in the new recruits. Stationed behind the mountains of the castle was a city where supplies like were brought from and so were more personal. "Only four carts? Tsk, not even a third of your graduate year. Eh? Eren?" asked Aruruo. "No, sir… I guess not" "Can those cowards even be called soldiers... how can they be so selfish? I'd rather prefer to have my legs taken then to climb a 50 meter wall every day for the rest of my life." "Even so… you can't force them to join us, especially after what has happened." Spoke up Petra. "Tsk." Arriving, Eren was instructed to settle all the horses into their place. As he finish the new recruits started walking past him, already Mikasa's and Armin's backs to him. Requesting permission from Aruruo to talk to them, he ran towards them. "Mikasa! Armin!" "Eren" said Mikasa, as she and Armin turned back. As he reached his trainee partners also turned back. "Eren! Have they done anything weird to you, like inspect every part of your body?" "What? No.-""That shorty went too far… I'll get him back for that one day." "You can't be talking about Lance Corporal Levi? Are you?" "Hey! Eren!" screamed Connie from behind them. "It's been a while" said Crista next to him. Behind both of them were the top ten graduates. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and Shasa stood behind them. As they made short talk Jean walked from behind Eren with another group of graduates. Ness scream at the still group. "Hey! Recruits! Your new uniforms are here!" As Eren said they'd talk later he left his friend as they got their uniform. As he already had one, the uniform was a forest green poncho with a white wing over a blue wing, both over a shield. As the recruits put them on, they were called into formation at the side of the castle. There, locations of the dorms, castle rooms and, and the geographical region was explained. After the recruits were assigned their dorms, they were dismissed to the dining hall for the day's last meal. The group sat at the same table… now that all the walls knew, somewhat, of Eren's ability… he was flooded with compliments and questions of his actions as a titan. Night came and the recruits went to the showers, and later to dorms, except for Eren. Even after having a much better shower room then the rest of all the recruits, he had to sleep under a small 15 by 20 feet, underground modified storage room. With no windows, one door, and 2 tons of cement blocks above his head.

000

The next morning, Eren had company that he could talk to, other than combat experienced troops. For the following 3 days, the new recruits started to prepare the HQ for training, both physical and 3 dimensional maneuver gear. After a week of their arrival, Hanji had finally provide enough body records of Eren to be granted permission for his own "training". Squad leader Hanji had requested to train Eren with one of the test subjects captured in the retaking of the Trost district; a 7 meter titan, was on the way to the HQ. She wanted him to train doing simple missions in preparations for the 57th expedition to wall Maria. On the second week, all recruits started to train to ride in long range formation.

As Eren, with Levi and Petra, saw from a rest point at the entrance of the south-west field, the others practice how far to separate when traveling in LR formation. "Recruits: Armin and Annie! Post!" yelled the instructor. Both Armin and Annie mounted their horses at a starting and stop at a distance of a two yard from each other. "Ready! –Begin!" on cue, both of them raced of into the field. Their task was to reach the edge of the field and reach the end of it, both at the same time. As Armin got to the edge, he slowed down and searched for Annie. 'Where is she? I can barely see the other edge of the field.' As he squinted towards her direction, she found her and noticed she was ahead of him. 'Got to speed up' he thought. As he reached half of the field, a small slope followed the terrain. As he got out of it he scanned the other side for Annie again, but couldn't find her. 'What? I thought I was right behind her. Wait, I kind of did speed up at the slope, did I leave her behind? I'm almost at the end of the fiel-' As Armin looked behind his position on the other edge, a green smoke signal was fired at her stopping. 'What? How' Annie was ahead of Armin for almost a fifth of the field. When he reached his end, the trainer signaled him to come over. Armin slowed his horse before coming into contact with the trainer "I-I'm sorry sir. That slope got me off, I thought I was ahead for a second." "Don't worry about it. This is why we train. To avoid these mistakes. But you'll have to worry about more than slopes when the time comes. Do you understand? Arlert?" "Yes…sir." "Now, go strategize with Leonhard" "Hai!"

"Next! Reiner; Jean! Post!" Jean reached the end first as Reiner had a minute delay. 'Tsk. I'm trying to get a good record, be he has to mess up' Jean thought.

"Sasha! Mikasa! Post!" a perfect run, because of Mikasa, of course. When they were done, Mikasa spoke to Sasha as they rode the way back. "You speed up at random moments. Sasha." "Eh?! I stayed the same speed all the time." "Sasha, why were you distracted?" "What do you mean?" "…Right after we started…you started to eat something…" "Huuugh?! You-you could see me? Mikasa got closer to Sasha's face and whispered "Like a hawk" Sasha couldn't do anything but beg her to not tell anyone. Mikasa agreed, but ask her do a favor when in need.

Everyone did the exercise 3 times before lunch. Eren chatted with Petra, while Levi kept quiet most of the time, when not answering in the shortest way possible. The trio did nothing but just sit and watch all morning. When lunch break arrived, every group discussed how to improve their time together. As Jean fussed at Reiner, he didn't say much back other than sarcastic suggestions, which only angered Jean more. Sasha was trembling by her nerves on Mikasa not telling the instructors she was eating during the exercise. She kept taking peaks at her till she noticed she had a solid stare on her. Out of reflex, she waved at her. Mikasa just stared at her, with a bold, cold stare. Sasha put her hand down and looked away. "Sasha…" spoke Mikasa. Sasha looked up at her surprised. "Hugh?" "…Do you want some of my bread?" Mikasa then grabbed her bread and ripped it in half and handed one piece to her. By this time, her question had caused the people around them to quiet down and focus on them. "Yes" she whispered in happiness. Mikasa leaned over to Sasha and whispered in her ear… "Now you owe a bigger favor." Sasha stopped munching on the bread and stared at Mikasa… "Will there be more food?" "That depends…" after Sasha acknowledged that there was a chance in receiving more food, she started chomping on the bread again. 'Ok' she thought.

As Levi prepared his 3D gear, he called out to Petra. "Get ready for the demonstration; Petra. We'll give them a preview on what they'll doing tomorrow." "Hai" as the trio mounted their horses they met the group of recruits in the middle of the field. As Levi rode in front of Petra and Eren, he was the first one to be spotted. An instructor jump on his feet and called out to the recruits sitting on the ground. "FALL IN!" the recruits stood up at attention and got in battalion formation. Levi came from behind the instructor and stopped the horse so suddenly, it cried out as is jumped to its back feet. Listen up! Brats! What you did today was nothing but a shitty excuse for wasting time." He started to walk the horse around the battalion as he kept talking "However! Tomorrow, you will begin real training. Something that will actually help you and your comrades kill titans. It is no one's fault but yours if you result injured, or dead…" a movement of worried and scared faces striked the battalion. "…your true teamwork, skill, and determination will be put to the test… anyone who is scared of performing tomorrows exercise… I advise you to find the courage overnight, we can't afford to lose personal out of battle just because someone was not mentally ready!" 'Does he really have to make it sound that bad?' thought Petra. Levi walked his horse to instructor, "Have they follow us into the forest" "Yes sir! Mount your horses and await for furthermore orders!" as the recruits lined up in their squads they formed two rows per squad. Levi rode over to Petra and said something Eren couldn't hear, then he came to him. "Eren, you will lead us threw. Don't stop till you reach the castle. Understood?" "Ye-Yes sir"

Eren was position in front of everyone in the field. Petra and Levi were behind him; then the four instructors and the rest of the recruits. Eren awaited Levis cue; checking her belts one last time, Petra saw Eren looking back at them and winked at him. 'What?' he thought. Levi looked up from his horse's back… "Forward!" the entire formation started into the pathway that led into the forest. As the entire formation was covered by the shade of the trees, Eren made sure he wasn't going too fast. 'What are they going to' PIFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSS! As he looked back both Levi and Petra had started swinging through the trees. 'What the…'

What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next week, as the squad prepares for training.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I haven't had time to write due to my classes and make up assignments, but I finally got a chance to finish chapter two. Now- Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kiojin characters or ideas, other than my own.

Beyond the Walls – Chapter 2

* * *

As the moon fell under the clouds with its illuminating splendor, it lit the cabins that stood at peace. In the mist of darkness, an opening to the showers is revealed by the candle lit lamps inside. Connie, stood outside, staring at the sky; thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. _'Man, its gonna take back-breaking practice to even get the basics… not saying it won't be fun, but still' _"Oi! Connie! What are you doing!?"~a voice from behind "The girls left already. They're not gonna come back!" 'Jean?' "I'm not waiting for them! I'm just thinking!" Jean stares in confused "HA! You?! Thinking?! Don't make me laugh!" "Quiet, Jean! Or do you want to get the weights?" (Jean's thoughts) 'Reiner… what does he want?' "Man, you guys are annoying… in getting in." While Jean entered the cabin, Connie and Reiner stayed at the door. "C'mon. Let's go" "Reiner? Do you ever feel… like, there's more to stuff then what we see?" "…That's something I wouldn't expect from you… What do you mean?" "Like stuff; living stuff. Plants and trees. Ever since I saw the explosion Eren caused when he transformed… I feel like things, which look dead, are alive now…" "What?" "Like alive; 'alive' alive." As Connie looked up at Reiner, just a stare of misunderstood word kept the talk going "…Yeah…I feel it too…" "Alright ladies! Ten minutes! Ten minutes! Braun, Springer! Get your asses in there before I kick them in for ya!" "Yes sir!" they both answered.

As the boys left the showers, they went to the cabins. The forest and the life inside of it gave the sound of a still night. The castle laid a few miles away, while the fresh recruits resided at the glacier-made lake, once on the mountains. Their cabins stood at the front of the night. One row for the women, one for men, and three in between for the officials. Breaking the condition of Eren sleeping under ground, a guard of the Levi squad always remained at watch. Now, in the middle of the night, Petra remained outside. '-Sigh- is this really necessary? What is going to do? Go for a swim?'…suddenly the door behind her opened… "L-Lance Corporal" Petra fixed her slacking posture, and stood at attention. "Cut that out…" Levi walked to the nearest lamp-post and leaned next to it, as he nonchalantly sipped his coffee away. "Sir?" "Go inside. Why else would I be here?" "Yes, sir" Returning inside, Petra changed into civilian clothes. A normal a cotton shirt, and shorts. As she hanged her uniform, she quietly walked next to Sanji, who was sleeping like a teenager after a party. She climbed into her own and stared at the roof. 'It won't be too easy…'

000

That afternoon…

As Levi rode his horse next to Petra, he leaned at a distance to where only she would hear. "Horizontal switch; I'm leading. Got it?" "Yes, sir" Petra grinned at the command and became full of excite. While Eren led the formation threw the path in the forest, Levi and Petra rode behind him, and everyone else behind them. Levi held up his left hand in a fist at torso level. As they proceeded, he lifted four fingers; at this sight, Petra got ready. Four, then three, then two, then one…- as Eren looked back , both Levi, and Petra had jumped out their horses and flown off into opposite directions with their 3D gear. They navigated away from the formation at equal distances from the path; Petra kept switching her view, from her path in the trees, to Levi, and back, waiting for his signal. 'I got this, I got this' she thought while she balanced herself and her blades. As she glimpsed in his direction for a split second, she saw him focused on his path ahead, looking for an opening in the three. In a second's notice, Levi and Petra make eye contact, and he nods, giving her the signal. Petra gripped her handles and clenched her teeth. He spun side-ways making as diagonal-vertical turn towards Petra; as if time where to slow down, both their stares locked on to each other; flying in slow motion, they synchronized their hook launchers and adjusted their grips on the handle. All of this happening in matters of half seconds.

Petra kept her eyes locked on him, as he fixed his position; a second felt like an eternity. Not long passed after she saw Levis blade form a 'V', signaling to start.

PFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSS!

At the same time they both had launched both hooks in each other's direction, missing them by a few yards. In what was seen as a blur, both figures came together and separated coming from left and right, to up and down. A quick and small whirl was the only thing that could be made out of them as they separated as soon as joined. One figure had been launched skyward and the other toward the ground. The figure who was flinged up raised to a height unreachable by the 3D gear. As for the second figure, traveling faster than the other, moments before crashing into the ground, it had fired its hooks and elevated to the canopy of the forest as if nothing had happened. As both figures slowed down, it was seen that Levi was the one who'd went down, and it would seem that Petra, flying as high as two threes on top of each other, had her hand open wide, enjoying her speed and view, like a child would.

Levi quickly mounted back on his horse and stored his blades; leaving everyone in amaze, while he kept his poker face during the whole time. Not so long later, Petra had descended to the three level, and prevented herself from smashing herself in to the ground by using the 3D gear. Shortly after, she slowed down for the formation to catch up to her, and quickly mounted her horse as well.

The entire formation cheered them on as the go closer to the castle, but didn't last long when they quickly realized they would be learning 'how' to do that. Just before entering castle grounds, the formation stopped and the new graduates lined up in squads on their horses, as if they were on their feet. Petra walked her horse in front of the battalion as Levi had done so, but spoke with a less intimidating way. "Concerning to training, that will be all for today! But we're not done yet! You will store your horse and return to your dorm! There, you will prepare a pair of clothes and will report back to the west field! Do not relax just yet! There's a long walk waiting for you… so the faster you walk the quicker we'll get there! You have one hour! Dismissed!"

Quickly after the formation broke up, they all slowly made their way to the corrals. Eren found himself walking his horse with Armin and Sasha. "So… how exactly are we supposed to learn those move, Eren?" asked Sasha. Not expecting Sasha to ask him something like that, he looked at her confused before he answered her question "Ah, well first, a partner will be issued to you based on your body structure, and from there on, the rest is just practicing the moments and stuff, I guess." "Wait, Eren. When Lance Corporal, and Squad Leader made their demonstration, you seemed surprised at first the relaxed like nothing…" spoke up Armin "…what happened? You didn't seem to mind them." "Oh. It's nothing, it's just that I had already seen them do that a few days ago." "What?! When?!" Spoke up Sasha. "Well, I kinda got a chance to see it firsthand, too." "What! You did all those things with them?! Eren?!" asked Armin. "Eh? Ah, no. We were all on 3D gear while they were doing it; I just watched them from a short distance.

As the trio kept chatting on, they couldn't help but to attract more attention from others. Ere had formed a huddle of people riding their horses next to his trying to ask questions and tips for training, he became quite a popular. 'Look at him, getting the spotlight. Trying to be a know it all; I everyone knows I'm the best 3d gear user, they should be asking me those questions.' "Are you alright, Jean? You look in pain." For a while now, Jean had been looking at his saddle while clenching his teeth; Marco came to notice his behavior. "What?! No! … I'm just thinking about someone" he paused and looked up at Eren's idle herd 'or something' "Well hope not; if a little horse riding in gonna hurt, an expedition will be hell on earth for you." trying to sound like a joke he said. "Don't be stupid Marco; I've ridden horses since I was a kid. In any case, I'll be laughing at other who can't even control theirs."

At arriving at the horse warehouse, the sun had started to near the horizon, and the sky had started to yellow. All those expected to leave had gone to prepare their bags and started reporting to the west field. By sunset, the formation was ready to set out. Instructions were given from what to do while still in the field to what to do in arriving to their new destination, only a few horses and wagons we're to be taken for supplies and equipment. Without wasting any more time, the platoon started their jog to into the path that led to the forest, to the camp that every new Survey scout will have to go through to be eligible for expeditions.

000

'Now, the real training starts tomorrow.' thought Petra.

Before dawn, bells were sounded and heard throughout the whole camp. Some officers were up and checking the cabins. "Alright ladies, get up! Report to the lake in ten minutes! Anyone who doesn't get there in time, not only will they suffer punishment, but as well as their whole cabin! So hurry the hell up!" As the instructor slammed the door behind him, the men rose from their beds like zombies in a graveyard. "Hey Bert, you up yet?" asked Reiner with a yawn. "Y-Yeah, almost." "C'mon, let's get dressed." Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, and seven other were in that cabin. Marco, Armin, Jean, and seven others were in another, Leaving Eren in one of the officer cabins. Finally out of bed, the soldiers in training started dressing and exiting to towards the lake. Being the first up of his cabin, Marco opened the door and stopped as he stared into the sky. The camp was in the cast of a mountain for by. A few stars cold still be seen, ant the sun bathed the lake with white light over the dark waters. 'Glad there aren't any titans here, or else this would be a waste' "Hey Armin, come check this out!" called Marco. "Huh? What is it?" Armin came to the door, just behind Marco, and stared out side. He took in the view, and was lost in awe. He didn't get much of a chance to reply, as a figure blocked his view outside. Jean had stepped out in front him and looked in the direction they were looking at. He wore a scowl and looked back "It's just the damn sky." He didn't bothered to argue and started jogging towards the lake.

* * *

Hello, people who read this, thank you for your support, and time for waiting a long as time for this chapter to come out. I've been busy with school and life, and the solid fact of existence just gets in the way sometimes. For you grammar Nazis, or should I say correctly: "Nazi's Grammar" get over it, I knocked this out in three nights, I barely had time to check it.

Anyway, please leave a review if you like the story so far and thanks again to all of you this is

Guiding Angel, out.


End file.
